


In God's Eyes

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter Parker, Drunkenness, EDITH Glasses (Marvel), Excessive Drinking, Gen, Hangover, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: “Matthew,” he tensed before relaxing at the person settled next to him, “You're here late, without your cane.”“I, hadn't even realized I dropped it... I just, needed to get away.”“Are you alright?”Matt shook his head, “I don't think I am.”“Hell of a case you pulled the other day. Is this about that? Penance for lying?”“Maggie, no, this isn't about the case... I, saw an angel.”Maggie snorted, “What's her name?”“No, mom,” that got her attention real quick, “I saw, a thing that moved, and bent and shifted like a living thing, amid a halo of pulsing power. Forever changing, not of this earth.”
Series: The Devil's in the details [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 11
Kudos: 198





	In God's Eyes

Matt settled in the pew before grabbing his phone, “Text Foggy, I'm alright just needed some time in church.” He smiled and verified the text before fishing for his rosaries and starting to recite prayers. He was indifferent to what they were, just kept the thought moving. Farther, and farther from...

“Matthew,” he tensed before relaxing at the person settled next to him, “You're here late, without your cane.”

“I, hadn't even realized I dropped it... I just, needed to get away.”

“Are you alright?”

Matt shook his head, “I don't think I am.”

“Hell of a case you pulled the other day. Is this about that? Penance for lying?”

“Maggie, no, this isn't about the case... I, saw an angel.”

Maggie snorted, “What's her name?”

“No, mom,” that got her attention real quick, “I saw, a thing that moved, and bent and shifted like a living thing, amid a halo of pulsing power. Forever changing, not of this earth.”

“What was it?”

Matt shook his head, “Supposedly, a stone. I didn't see a stone. I couldn't... see anything after, not for awhile. It was just like, when I'd look up at the sun and it would cause that black spot that blacked out the world until it faded. But it wasn't just the spot in the middle of my vision, it was the world. I couldn't feel anything I couldn't see anything except that... thing.”

“Oh boy,” Maggie sighed, “This is a bit above my pay grade.”

Matt snorted, “Mine too. Why do you think I'm here? And, I don't really think I would find anyone else that would understand this, the way you could. He called it a four dimensional object. I, it was an angel. If, if I saw that, millennia ago, yeah. That was an angel. Once it was there, in that room. That was all that existed. And it was definitely something... otherworldly.”

“What, how did you happen upon this... angel?”

“A man wanted me to see if I could tell them anything about it. It's not from Earth. Apparently it's something that's calling the invaders to us. They want it, and it's calling them to it.”

“Why not, give it back then?”

“Think about this. God makes angels, sends them to earth, the angels return to God once their task is complete, right?”

“Yes, generally.”

“He said, Stark was the last one to use them for a task... It ended up killing him. Whatever happened after that... They're wanting me to try to track down these... stones.”

“I'm, not following very well.”

“What if that wasn't the task they were sent to do, or what if there was no one to return back to?” Matt shifted his rosary before putting it back to his pocket. “What if, we were never meant to have them or worse, what if we were meant to keep them?” Matt stood up, “The longer they're on this planet, the more invasions there will be and one day, we won't be able to fix the damage, or fight them back, and they want to keep them here.”

“What, what are you going to do?”

Matt laughed, “I think I'm going to hit up Josie's and forget I ever saw a fucking angel.”

-

Peter was frowning when he got in, “Matt?” Matt was out cold, on his back, on his couch. He sighed at the bottle on the table, “Dad?” He winced at the snort and shuffle, but hadn't woken or even turned over, “Shit, what kinda night did you have?” He tossed the bottle into the trash before sighing, wincing and shuffling when his phone started ringing. Sighing when Matt only shifted as he picked it up, “Happy, about fucking time.”

“What's this about knowing?”

“EDITH.”

“Shit, how do you know about that?”

“Long story, but I know. And I also know that 'unnamed heir', isn't unnamed, is it?” He could have sworn he heard Happy squirm. “Is it because I'm not under Fury's thumb, or is it because I wasn't under Stark's?”

“He thought you weren't ready...”

“So, Stark's.”

“I guess.”

“So, what's the requirement for getting the heir named?”

“I, don't know.”

“What? Seriously, that's- Stark said I wasn't ready... but gave nothing of an indicator of when I would be ready...”

“I, I don't make the rules, Peter. Do you think this shit would be this difficult if I did?”

Matt shifted, making Peter jump, “Great, another fucking dead end. I'll, figure something out.”

“Why do you want it?”

“I don't want it, Happy, but if it keeps Fury and his fucking bullshit away from me and my family, so be it.”

Peter blinked when he could have sworn he heard something clicking on the other end of the line, “I think that was what he needed to know.”

“I've gotta get off the line, Happy. My dad's, he's had a rough day, and I need to get him into bed before he wakes up grumpy or swinging. I'll, figure something out.”

“Don't worry, Peter, you'll get through this. You always do.”

Peter sighed at Matt as he hung up, “Come on, dad, let's get you into bed.”

Matt finally grumbled himself awake, stumbling when Peter only had him half on his feet, “Wha-”

“Time for all Murdocks to get some sleep, come on, bed.”

Matt smiled, “Peter. You're back.” Peter hummed, pulling him close when he stumbled, “World's all... moving...”

“Always, dad, it spins remember?”

“Definitely spinning. Least no more angels. Don't see an angel. Scary.”

“Yeah, dad, I know. Fire and whatnot.”

“Not fire, moves, changes like fire, but no fire. No heat, or sound just, moves. Always moves.”

“With the eyes and the wings, right?” His dad had to be absolutely black out drunk at that point...

“No, not wings, not eyes... just, like, an ever changing star, with a, ripples, ripples of power. Feels like, waves, like waves of sound-”

“It's alright, dad, get back to sleep.”

“Still feel it, keeps moving, but, I feel it.”

“Tell me about it in the morning. Go back to sleep.”

Peter frowned when his wrist was latched onto, “Stay. Stay away from the angel. Not supposed to be here.”

“Okay, dad, I'll stay away from the angel.” Peter was frowning when his wrist wasn't released, “Okay, I'll stay until you go back to sleep.”

“Stay away from the angel, and Fury, they, want to keep it here. It's calling, things here. And they want to keep it here.”

“Oh I have so many questions in the morning,” Peter smiled as he settled in next to him and kissed his brow, “What the hell happened today? You've rarely ever even drink around me... And then, this.”

-

When the alarm started going off, Matt groaned and rolled over, attempting to stretch but ended up cradling his head, “Ugh, kill me now.”

“Morning, dad,” Matt blinked at the whisper as he reached over and shut off the alarm, “I was going to make eggs but then thought better of it. Want some coffee?”

“Peter, when- when did you get here?”

“Last night, you were already fucked up by then,” Matt stumbled and felt sick the moment he got to his feet. “Bucket?”

“No, I, I'll make it to the bathroom.”

“You sure about that? Lookin' pale, dad.”

“Don't, remind me,” Matt wobbled as he circled around to get to the bathroom.

“Don't you have work today?”

“Don't remind me,” Matt grumbled from down the hall.

“I'll call Foggy and let him know.”

“I'm okay.”

“No, you're not. What happened?”

“I, don't wanna talk about it.”

Peter sighed, “Last night, you were talking about an 'angel', and I'm pretty sure you were way too drunk to be talking about a pretty thing in a skirt...”

Matt huffed out a laugh as he shuffled into the kitchen, it was going to be a day. Just opening the fridge made him nauseous, that coffee made him feel nauseous... He stuck with water and whined as the tap roared in his head. “Foggy, Foggy, Foggy...” Matt grumbled as he stumbled back into his room to grab his still crying phone.

“Foggy, I'm not coming in today. The kid's orders.”

“Matt, have you heard the news?”

“No, just now woke up.”

“Check the news before you do anything, even open your door.”

“Swear, get blackout drunk for the first time since... a long time and things go to shit, can I get the quick and dirty about it at least?”

“They finally named Stark's heir!”

“Okay, good on them, who the fuck cares?”

“Where's Peter? I tried to get a hold of May but I can't get through, the line's busy.”

“He's right here, why?”

“God, Matt, how hung over are you?”

“Ask me that in a week when I can think of an answer.”

“Just keep Peter with you and do not leave the house.”

“Foggy if you're not going to tell me I'm hanging up so I can figure out what the hell is going on.”

“Peter Parker was named the heir.”

“I'm sorry, I might still be a little drunk, what heir?”

“Stark's heir, Matt... Peter was named Stark's heir!”

“Fuck- Peter stay in the apartment.”

“What? Why?”

Matt shuffled over to wince as he tried to concentrate, “Shit, no curtains.”

“Working on it, buddy, I've got my key.”

“Thanks Foggy. Peter, um, apparently Stark named you as his heir.”

Peter blinked, “Really? Finally!”

“What? Finally?”

Peter was nodding as he called someone, “Hey, Happy, bring it to me, now. I can't leave the apartment.”

“We uh, are having a bit of problems on this end too. Everyone's gathering trying to get pictures and stuff. Any chance-”

“Not a fucking one. I need EDITH.”

“Just, give me some time to clear this out, and I'll head over.”

“Thank you.” Peter sighed as he hung up before smirking, “Might wanna get dressed, dad...”

“Fine, I'll be human today...”

“Might need to be a lawyer at some point too.”

Matt groaned as he shuffled back down the hallway, “I draw the line at human, today!”

“Fine, I'll take what I can get at this point.”

-

Peter was sitting on the couch, typing away on his phone, when the knock sounded on the door, “No comment,” he called for like the fiftieth time... Why do people keep letting them into the building?!

“It's Happy,” Matt grumbled, his hangover moving from 'kill me now' to 'why didn't you kill me?!' level's of pain.

“Happy,” he bolted toward the door, grabbing the startled man before pulling him into the apartment and closing the door. “About fucking time, where is it?”

“Jeeze, kid, here.”

Peter blinked as he looked over the glasses case before opening it and blinking at the frames while falling backward onto the couch and putting them on while eyeing the note. “To the Next Tony Stark... Seriously?”

“Remember what I said, Peter. Only human.”

Peter chucked the note toward the coffee table as the glasses verified identity, “Edith, I need everything you have on Nick Fury.” Peter winced when he saw Matt wincing at the voice, “No audio needed, I'll read it.”

“Peter, I know you and my boss never got along...”

“Dude tried to drag me into a war. When I was 15! Dad would barely let me out on my own when I was 15 and this fucking guy wanted me to be on the front lines...”

Matt snorted, “Human, Peter.”

“Yeah, yeah. Oh, what is this,” Peter reached out, Matt tilted his head when he looked to be drawing patterns in the air. “Edith, can you compile a list of the crimes Nick Fury has committed?”

“Of course, Peter.”

Peter whistled, “Also, can you verify what his status is?”

“Peter, you're kicking a hornets nest. He has proof on you...”

“Dad, relax.”

“Maybe on a day hearts don't sound like kick drum line.”

“Hey, how easy is it to get a guy verified as alive?”

Matt sighed, “It depends...”

“According to this Fury's deceased...”

“Peter, you out him, you out us, and every single other that he's crossed paths with.”

“Edith, can you send Fury a little 'hello' for me?”

“In what capacity, Peter?”

“Non lethal. Something like a beanbag round or paintball even, just a little annoyance 'hello, I'm watching you' type of capacity.”

“Of course Peter.”

“Oh, full stealth, send 3.”

“The message in on its way.”

Matt groaned, “Now you're shooting the hornets net.”

He wasn't surprised to hear Peter's phone ringing soon after, “Mr. Parker, nice to know you received your-” Matt couldn't stop the snort at the loud, “Son of a bitch,” following the thwunk of something hitting flesh. “Alright, you made your point...”

“Glad to see you got my message. Have a nice life Fury, or sorry, death. My condolences, by the way, about being deceased. Pretty active for a dead man, don't you think?”

“Remember, Parker, we have just as much on you-”

“Edith, wipe Peter Park and Matthew Murdock from their records, please?”

“Searching files...”

“And don't forget Spider-man and Daredevil while you're at it.”

“Queued-”

“Parker, don't do this,” Matt could hear the desperation, “Murdock I know you're there, don't let him do this!”

“Why would he want anything to do with helping you? You drugged him, dropped him in another state, Threatened his best friend and put his child in danger. Why would he ever want anything to do with helping you?”

“Murdock is the only one that can see the stones for what they are! Without him we're back to square one on finding them!”

Matt sighed, “His voice is getting annoying.”

“Agreed,” Peter disconnected the call. “Edith don't forget their phones too.”

“Already done, Peter.” He gave a relieved sigh, “Will that be all?”

“Make sure any drones get back safely from their tasks, and... Send the Feds the information on Fury being alive and well, preferably with whatever video evidence they need.”

“Sending...”

“Edith, um, what's- these glasses look, a little flimsy. If anything happens to them, how would I, contact you?”

“Any number of ways, Peter.” Peter gave a relieved sigh as he checked them over.

“What happens if, these fall into the wrong hands or get lost?”

“Retrieval protocol can be manually initiated or set as an automatic response to loss of proximity.”

“Um, I don't want someone following me to school bringing them to me, if you get what I'm meaning... but I do want to make sure they can be found if they're lost.”

“Manual retrieval would be recommended then.”

“Um, these, can't be used by anyone else, right?”

“Not without issuing permissions to a user, Peter.”

Matt shook his head, “Whatever thoughts you have in that tapping foot of yours, no.”

“Dad...” Matt just shook his head, “Look, if something happens, I want you to be able-”

“No, it's useless to me anyway. It seems to be video based, am I right?'

“Not wrong.” Peter grumbled, “What happens if you need a retrieval task done and you can't access it?”

“Peter,” Matt reached out as Peter sat up to let him settle beside him, “We, don't need this.”

“No, but it's there, and it's something... valuable, on keeping bad and manipulative people from doing this to us and others.” Peter reached out to hug him, “Remember, what I said, about the Horsemen? Meet War. Edith?”

“Yes, Peter.”

“Issue sub-user. Matthew Murdock.”

“Peter, no.”

“Read only,” Peter said as he set the glasses on his nose, “Set text to read out and full descriptions for images.”

“Scanning sub-user...”

“Peter-”

“Sub-user verified, Hello Matthew, I am EDITH.”

“And make sure, he can issue two retrieval tasks. One, retrieval of EDITH and two retrieval of Peter Parker.”

“Confirm user access, Matthew Murdock, Retrieval task, targets Peter Park, EDITH?”

“Confirm, yes.” Matt was frowning at him. “If things go sideways, you can always get me back home.”

Matt sighed, “Peter...”

“I don't want to hear it. This is my safety net. This is our safety net.”

“So, this is War?”

“I am EDITH, though war is within my capacity, it is not my primary purpose.”

“What is your primary purpose?”

“To watch, to learn, and to be of assistance.”

Matt sighed as he took off the glasses and handed them back, “Trust Stark to lay the ground work for Skynet...”

Peter laughed, “Don't you remember that Ultron fiasco? He already did, long ago.”

“I rephrase, trust Stark to actual Make Skynet...”

Peter chuckled, “How's that hangover?”

“It's progress to horses stampeding in my ears, why?”

“Because I just got labeled as Stark's successor... and I might need some backup here.”

“Can we wait until it's at the point that Happy's breath doesn't make me want to puke?”

“Hey, I brushed my teeth!”

“Yeah, before you ate something with a lot of garlic in it... and onion. What the hell did you, oh that's what it is. Quiche.”

“That... honestly gets really old quick, doesn't it?”

“Yep.”

“Fuck all of you,” Matt grumbled while blinking at Peter holding out a mug of coffee to him. “Uuugh, double fuck you.”

Peter just chuckled, “What doesn't make you want to hurl when you think about it?”

“Sleeping...”

“When you get over this you're going to explain what the hell caused last night.”

Matt blinked and shook his head, “Never. Just, never.”


End file.
